Vexen Kryos
Vexen is one of the few characters still very active in the Castle who is not an OC. He is also the main character of the Parentheses Goddess. While he was originally a Nobody, he is currently an Anti-Clone with six emotional hearts. He is a scientist, though it is unknown what particular branch of science, as he has been seen potioncrafting, creating laboratory children, experimenting with heartless and the heart, etc. He is one of the Castle's Thirteen Lords. Weapons/Abilities Vexen still holds control over ice and cold, but has developed minor abilities over sugar. He hasn't mastered his second attribute just yet, as he can only make sugar appear out of thin air rather than do anything with it. He uses the same blue/silver spiked tower shield under normal circumstances. When in trouble, Vexen can resort to his armor. This is a thin, light-blue metal armor that seems to be held together with glowing wires. This armor allows him all of the special abilities of his emblems: *Reversal Emblem - Grants Vexen immunity to reversal and negative magic, as well as the ability to use it on his own. *'Protection Emblem' - Shields Vexen from projectiles, ice/fire/lightning spells, paradoxes, and melee weapons. *'Snowflake Emblem' - Upgrades the Protection Emblem's magic and paradox defense. *'Wind of Naught Emblem' - Protects anything from harming the emblems, or causing them to work for people other than Vexen. *'Antishadow Emblem' - Severely weakens nearby shadow-elementals as well as grants immunity to shadow-related magic. Allows use of shadow magic in Dragon Form. *'Dragon Emblem' - Grants Vexen a Dragon Form, in which his magical power is multiplied up to eight times, and physical power up to five times. *Dragonsand Emblem - Makes it impossible for a being to leave the world/universe without Vexen's permission, and also impossible for any being to die without Vexen's permission. *'Acidic Neutralization Emblem' - Drains the power from nearby acid-elementals as well as prevents acid(Magic or not.) from harming Vexen. *'Flippin' Death to Jakinzhu Emblem' - Completely tears apart nearby acid-elementals, swiftly draining their life as well as making Vexen's powers up to eight times more effective against acid-elementals. *'Mental Balance Emblem' - Prevents mental magic from harming Vexen, and drives nearby mental-magic users into insanity. May allow Vexen to use mental magic. *'Thunderblood Brutality Emblem' - Electrocutes bleeding enemies, or charges up Vexen's power if he is the one bleeding. Also allows Vexen to have more control over blood, the more blood he spills. *'Angelheart Emblem' - Allows Vexen into a victim's heartworld. *'Judgement Emblem' - Allows Vexen to see if people have good or bad intentions, and immediately cause them all of the pain they've dealt others in their life at once. *'All-Knowing Emblem' - Allows three other emblem's abilities to become stronger or easier to use. Allows Vexen to know anything about anyone. *'Time Emblem' - Can speed/slow time for one person at a time, and ability to get a weak, but guaranteed hit. Vexen's armor also has a few different tiers, which have certain effects. In all armor forms, he uses a larger, spikier and more elaborately designed version of his shield. The armor forms also look the same, only varying in color and wires. *'Tier One Armor' - His ordinary armor. It is light-blue and tan with cyan wires. It has no negative effects, other than just being heavy. About 2x strength and magic. *'Tier Two Armor' - Dark gray-blue and icy-blue with neon green wires. Use of this tier will exhaust Vexen for about two days. About 3x strength and magic. *'Tier Three Armor' - Pitch-black and orange with bright red wires. Use of this tier will doom Vexen, guaranteeing his death 24 hours after activating this tier. About 4x strength and magic. *'Tier One Dragon' - Light-blue dragon with tan horns and claws. Difficult to control. Maxes at 8x power. *'Tier Two Dragon' - Dark dull-blue dragon with icy-blue horns/claws and bright green eyes. Exhausts Vexen for two weeks. About 11x power at max. *'Tier Three Dragon' - Black dragon with orange horns/claws, bright red eyes and wires wrapping around its whole body. Dooms Vexen, at 12 hours rather than 24. Maxes at 13x power, and is healed by ice and lightning magic. Vexen is also the holder of the Ancient Ice Key, allowing him to use black-level Ancient Ice. This ice is purely magical compared to his more physical normal ice, and he generally puts it to use in defense. Relationships Marluxia Despite not being active in the Castle any more, Vexen was originally paired closely with Marluxia in a somewhat hate-filled relationship. They broke apart on bad terms and Vexen now has a distinct fear and hatred for Marluxia, which has become the basis for a few pranks around the Castle. Nixen Strife Soon after his breaking apart from Marluxia, Vexen fell in love with Nixen and began to harass him. This ended in Vexen receiving multiple stabs, slaps, punches, kicks, shadow-magic-to-the-face, etc and caused Vexen to drive himself mad. He felt particularly bad about this crush as Nixen was married at the time. Interestingly, despite the two having gotten together a few times, the only thing Vexen has gotten out of Nixen without the use love potions(some of which Vexen had no knowledge of), was one kiss on the Altar of Naught after the death of Amare. And even that was just to keep Vexen alive. Lenoira Kryos It is assumed that, like her male form, Lenoira was a Shaetrem before marrying Vexen. It has never been revealed when or how Vexen and Lenoira married, but that they lived well in Vexen's mansion with Koi as their butler and Neria as one of the maids. Lenoira had become aware of Neria's attempts to have Vexen cheat on her with him, and had attempted to track and talk to Neria about it. Lenoira got away as Elorian, and appeared years later in the Castle, accidentally sabotaging one of Vexen's experiments to create Arlexion. Vexen and Lenoira seem to have never had a divorce, though both of them have formed relationships with other people. Neria Shaetrem Neria was originally a maid for Lenoira and Vexen, and made constant attempts to have Vexen cheat on Lenoira with her. She eventually succeeded, though with her sanity-draining-kissing, she is the reason Vexen wasn't right in the head enough to avoid the experiment that turned him into a Nobody in the first place. Jakinzhu Strife Vexen's current main victim to love. Jakinzhu honestly hates him, probably moreso than Nixen, though they have slept together on occasions, mostly due to complete accident or for a deal. He enjoys testing his newer potions, especially if they are painful, on Vexen, leaving the latter almost always overpowered by Jakinzhu. Of course, Vexen denies it. Much of these two's relationship is brought by their pasts, in which Vexen and Jakinzhu were best friends in school and took a few college classes together. While Jakinzhu somewhat does continue to love Vexen, he generally forces himself to hate the ice-elemental and hold a grudge for an accident in college, in which Jakinzhu was killed by a faulty confetti cannon hidden in his car. Cluxod/Cluxod 4 Both Cluxods loved Vexen, and Vexen hated both Cluxods, using them as he saw fit. Cluxod wasn't that much of a problem, though Cluxod 4 was much more aggressive and obsessive over Vexen, making many of their situations generate an atmosphere of awkwardness and often a pained Vexen. Personality/Appearance Vexen is 46 years old, though appears slightly younger, as if in his late thirties. He is 6'3" with a thin, slightly muscular build. He has shoulderblade-length, straight platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. He usually wears a light brown dress shirt(usually accompanied by a lab coat) and dark gray pants. Vexen's early personality was greatly violent, aggressive, and emotional, as he could be easily provoked to attack and had all of his instances of attempting to destroy the world during this time. He was also quite abusive and selfish, but grateful for what liking he did get from others. After the Castle ceased in activity for a few weeks, Vexen managed to regain his composure and control, changing himself. He not only remains calm, but he's actually stopped any sort of act that could be seen as bad and is a pretty nice guy. He is now very kind and cares greatly for his close friends and family. He values his intelligence and research almost more so than before. He also seems to joke and play around a lot more. Vexen is also a rather special Anti-Clone as far as hearts go. He used to be a Nobody, and therefore have one physical heart and no emotional heart. As an Anti-Clone, he now has two physical hearts, but instead of two emotional hearts, he actually has six emotional hearts, causing him to feel three times the emotions of Anti-Clones. Vexen has also recently 'became' or connected himself to Kingdom Hearts. This is the heart of all worlds and contains billions of hearts, so it is unknown of this connection has affected Vexen. Roles Per Arc Emblemed Arc Vexen played the most important role in the Emblemed Arc, as it was for his attempts of destroying the world and apperance of the Emblems. Emblem Origins Sub-Arc Vexen was present for the majority of the Emblem introductions, and had been very busy creating more Emblems at this time. It had been obvious at this time that Vexen was irritated and working hard on something, the Emblems, though their full power hadn't been shown until the next sub-arc. Dragon Sub-Arc In this arc, Vexen put his tier one armor into use and terrorized the Castle through his emblems for a short time. He grew increasingly annoyed as everyone avoided him to avoid their deaths, and he decided to take on his tier one Dragon form, as the tier two and three armors hadn't existed at this point. He rampaged carelessly, and eventually managed to have his Wind of Naught Emblem broken, which allowed all of the other emblems to be harmed or put to other use.Vexen didn't manage to hurt anyone before Neria picked up the Dragon Emblem, transporting it to Jakinzhu. Jakinzhu used the Dragon Emblem to create his own Dragon Form, which he used to combat and defeat Vexen, the latter now dishearted and depressed, Jakinzhu reluctantly let Vexen live. Heavenly Arc Vexen had a somewhat important role in the Heavenly Arc, and a very important role after its Mass Production Sub-Arc had ended. Unexpected Sub-Arc Vexen, after being rejected by Nixen yet again, had confined himself in the Castle basement until he could calm down or find a form of happiness again, but was approached with Amare's journal. He read through it, soon coming across the latest entry, saying that she would destroy this world in order to live happily with Nixen in another, without people like Vexen constantly attempting to steal him. Vexen immediately came into the action, preparing his armor and a small squad including Neria, Elorian, Arlexion, and Andes in order to prevent Amare from destroying the world. Through strokes of luck, Vexen climbing up through his armor tiers, the squad finally managed to defeat Amare. However, Vexen had used his tier three armor, dooming him to a death he wouldn't be able to be revived from. He said his goodbyes to the others and went to the Altar of Naught to await his death. Elorian had begun scanning the blueprints of Vexen's armor and found a method that could save Vexen; he would still die, though he would be able to be revived. As a Nobody, Vexen merely had to have one of his heart's desires fulfilled in order for his heart to become unlocked and able to be revived with it. Since he had a crush on Nixen at the time, the group convinced Nixen to just kiss Vexen so that he could be revived. Between Heavenly Arc and Dream Arc Vexen had one instance between these two arcs as several other characters were waiting to revive Vexen with his heart. One person, Dragand, was eager to do so and attempted to revive Vexen on his own. Not being familiar with revival, Dragand accidentally brought forth another of Vexen's forms, Feral Vexen. This form didn't seem capable of speech, and had nails sharpened into claws and also seemed to be majorly quadrupedal. It was very violent and aggressive, attacking anything it saw that moved. It took about three people to finally capture Vexen and turn him back to normal. Dream Arc Vexen had a minor role in the Dream Arc, serving as a fairly unsuccessful spy for the Anti-Clone side(as it was unknown at the time that he actually was an Anti-Clone now.) Luxury Arc Vexen had a fairly important role in the Luxury Arc, as the majority of it was his mansion versus Jakinzhu's mansion and a battle of riches. He lost, though his mansion is now an important location for avoiding Nines's strict control in Jakinzhu's mansion as well as the troubles of the Castle. Eternal Arc Vexen had a minor role in this arc, only showing in the Blacksand Sub-Arc and cameo in the Deadly Sins Sub-Arc. Blacksand Sub-Arc Vexen appeared in the same dungeon that Aelita had confined herself in. Despite the former being intoxicated at the time, the two had a heart-to-heart conversation on love. Vexen seems to have grown slightly attached to her, aggressively opposing her joining forces with Ternity until the latter beat Vexen into finally agreeing. Deadly Sins Sub-Arc It is suggested that Vexen had a small appearance in both the Pride and Gluttony sections, participating in the raid against Ternity and also being one of Nameru's meals. Hellish Arc Vexen had a major role in all parts of the Hellish Arc. During the war, Vexen had joined the side of Jakinzhu and Jaken in order to take down Nixen, as well as took part in a few double-agent roles as the Nixi attempted to have him join them. Eventually, Vexen ran into the Warriors of Light and attempted to trick them into getting themselves killed by Nixen, though this turned and instead defeated him. Vexen then began to pretend being Lord of the Castle and married to Jakinzhu after some inspiration from the warriors. This resulted in nearly getting himself killed as Will appeared, convincing the Warriors that Vexen had stolen the position as Lord of the Castle. Hunger Games OVA Sub-Arc Vexen was one of the sixteen tributes chosen for the Castle Hunger Games. At the beginning of the game, he was paired with Cloud and made an alliance with Cluxod. This alliance was broken with Cluxod's death and Jaken's subsequent killing of Cloud. Vexen then fled, and joined the alliance of Lumei, Aelita, Koi, Dragand, and Snofl. Upon her betrayal, Vexen is credited with killing Snofl as he was the one to stab her in the heart despite three others helping to hold her down. Later, Vexen and Koi betrayed the group, killing Aelita and Lumei. Vexen had planned to kill Koi directly after, though that was managed by a group effort of Dragand and Nixette, both of which died, dragging Koi with them. Once Vexen and Angea were the only ones left, Vexen stole Aelita's katana and quickly killed Angea, winning the first Castle Hunger Games. Unfortunately at home, Nixen and Nameru killed him for having killed Aelita and Lumei during the games. Hunger Games 2 OVA Sub-Arc In the second Hunger Games, Vexen won the role of Gamemaker alongside Cherda. He was particularly cruel and enjoyed speaking to the tributes during the game. Clan Arc Vexen had a major role in the Clan Arc, being the leader of the Vexi. He led his side in a four-way war versus the Nixi, the Namerites, and the Chibis. The Vexi emerged victorious. At the beginning of the war, Elorian, Jack, Vehng, and Verity were sent to assist and prepare an allied attack with the Namerites against the Nixi, but instead turned to ambush the already-invading Nixi. This resulted in the death of the Nixi's leader, Nixen, as well as the capture and torture of Elorian. Upon hearing of the Nixi invading, Vexen had his Will, Chrysal, and Mateus sent to help. With a group effort, the three were able to rescue Elorian and return to the Namerite base. In a slight panic, Vexen ordered the Vexi currently within the Namerite base to attack. The battle was long and drawn-out, with Shain having mind control over both Jack and Vehng, and the Vexi's only standing fighters being Will, who was now useless with the late Mateus unable to heal him, and Elorian. Verity fled with Aelita. Later, Molxx got into the Vexi base by dying his hair to make his appearance perfectly match Jakinzhu. He managed to actually get kissed by an unknowing Vexen before his cover was blown, and still managed no kills. After the appearance of Jakinzhu and Amare, Vexen spent most of his time defending Jakinzhu from any blows Molxx attempted to get on him. Eventually, in a tight spot, Jakinzhu brought out the white box. If opened, it could quickly spread in the air and would kill any Anti-Clones. After some negotiation, it was decided that the box would not be opened if Molxx could take Jakinzhu to the Nixi base as a hostage. Once they reached the base, Jakinzhu threw a vial of the same solution over the walls, immediately destroying the Nixi team(Excluding Aelita). Meanwhile, Vexen had attempted to assist the Vexi at the Namerite base, planning to open the white box within their base. He was stopped by Shain and a mind-controlled Jaken, the former who tapped into Vexen's mind and had him go to kill Will and Chrysal, the only remaining non-controlled Vexi who had fled the Namerite base. He was soon freed from the control by Jaken, who was merely pretending to be under Shain's control. Once Shain was killed, the Namerites surrendered. Vexen later went to the Chibi Base and proposed an alliance so that the Vexi could kill the Chibis by surprise. However, Chibi Jakinzhu saw through the plan, and had Aelita distort Vexen, armor and all, until Vexen allowed himself to die(as he was being kept alive by the Dragonsand Emblem). He was revived after the war, winning due to Aelita destroying the Chibis and herself, the last Nixi. Re-Emblemed Arc Vexen was one of the main victims during the Re-Emblemed Arc. While Vexen was still stuck in Hell after dying in the Clan Arc, Jakinzhu stole and reprogrammed each of Vexen's Emblems to instead serve him. This excluded the Snowflake and Dragon Emblems, the former being useless without the Protection Emblem. Meanwhile, preparations for the Castle's final battle of the Lords had begun, Vexen being one of the eleven Lords. With the current power, several Lords agreed to assist Vexen in getting his own Emblems back for fear of Jaknizhu being far too overpowered. Vexen still has not recovered any Emblems. Lords' Bloodshed Arc(Temporary Name) Vexen had a fairly important role in this arc. Hellspawn Sub-Arc(Temporary Name) In this arc, it was discovered that Vexen had yet again become pregnant, this time with Jakinzhu's daughter, due to a previous deal over the Dragonsand Emblem. The child, Kryna, seemed a fairly nice and innocent child with a knack for potioncrafting even better than her father's, until she made herself a growth potion. Kryna's weapons were then revealed to be demon hands; she could transform her hands into those of any demon she wished. This caused some contemplation over if she was truly Jakinzhu's child, though it was all proven false. Kryna soon formed close relations with Nixen, and agreed to assist him in the upcoming battle of the Lords. Through the use of potions and her own armor, which Vexen had discovered was connect to all Emblems, she quickly empowered Nixen and urged him to get rid of the competition early on. Vexen happened to be Nixen's first victim, soon followed by Jakinzhu. The former returned yet again to Hell, while Jakinzhu seemed to have gone to a gathering world for representatives of the Deadly Sins, specifically Greed. Through the Parentheses Gods, Vexen managed to deliver a message to Nines with instructions on disabling Kryna's Emblems; She connected herself to all Emblems, so Nines had to make an Emblem that would break all of the others. This was a success, and, with Kryna now powerless and Nixen having been killed by Jaken, Vexen and Jakinzhu were soon revived. Dragonflower Sub-Arc(Temporary Name) Vexen didn't have much of a role in this arc. At the start, he and Jakinzhu decided to do battle with no magic, and weapons they had never used; Baseball bats. The battle ended very quickly in a tie, as Jakinzhu was hit in the legs and immobilized and Vexen had taken a blow to the head, ending up quite dizzy and near unconscious. Just as the battle had ended, two people had come into the room; Lily, the leader of the Sakura, and Keitrow, the chief God of Xelrend as well as the leader of the Infinantis. Timestream Kingdoms Sub-Arc(Temporary Name) In this arc, Vexen grew tired of Jakinzhu's constant torture of him, and searched for the cause. Turns out, Jakinzhu was still angry about a series of embarrassing moments that Vexen had set him up for in grade school. An irritated Vexen decided to simply go back in time and erase those moments, alongside an agreeing Jakinzhu. After fixing those moments, the two returned to the present to find out that they had created an entirely new timestream; Jakinzhu was the king of not just the Castle, but the universe, and had chosen a now-female Vexen as his queen. Vexen was ecstatic about this change while Jakinzhu was indifferent. The normal Vexen very quickly convinced the alternate timestream's Jakinzhu to make him a second 'queen', while the normal Jakinzhu sat back and simply tried to cause some chaos. Under the new rule, the tasks of peasants were decided by birth month. Currently known; February - Mining. March - Chefs/Gardeners. April - Scientists/Researchers. December - Tailors/Jewelers. Various people also led each profession; Koi was the lead scientist while Xirve was the lead chef. It was soon discovered that rebellions among the kingdom were being begun by Jaken, who had secretly formed alliances with the royalty's head chef and scientist, Xirve and Koi. An attempt was made on the life of the queen, Vexen, as Koi created a poison which Xirve was to slip into Vexen's food. This was quickly thwarted by Vexen coming across Alex, who, in this timestream, was a drunk bard, whilst he was singing about the queen's upcoming death. Alex had distinctly pointed out Xirve, but not Koi, so the former's head was taken, and the king is currently making a decision for Koi, unknowing if he is a traitor or not. Family Children *Elorian - Child of Vexen and Zexion *Arlexion - Child of Vexen and Zexion *Simon - Child of Vexen and Nixen *Lewis - Child of Vexen and Nixen *Zeder - Child of Vexen and Neria *Kylrie - Child of Vexen and Neria *Mateus - Child of Vexen and Lenoira *Reyes - Child of Vexen and Lenoira *Rufus - Child of Vexen and Sevalis *Byerix - Child of Vexen and Sevalis *Chrysal - Child of Vexen and Celestia *Vehng - Child of Vexen and Torulity *Fireis - Child of Vexen and Verity *Morilun - Child of Vexen and Acinu *Kryna - Child of Vexen and Jakinzhu Grandchildren *Verity - Child of Elorian and Dragand Great-grandchildren *Fireis - Child of Vexen and Verity (No, we don't know how or why this happened. Lots of people here have messed up families.) Trivia *Vexen, like most Anti-Clones, has 'Preferences'. However, they have much less of an effect on him than other Anti-Clones. Jokingly, his preferences fit Jakinzhu to a par(glasses, white hair, light-coloured formal wear, etc.) *Vexen has crushed on an almost ridiculous amount of people, including but not limited to: Nixen, Jakinzhu, Jaken, Nameru, Dragand, Koi, Neria, Lenoira, Cherda, Ternity, Xirve, Elorian, Ferdac, Nixette, Jakinzhine, Cloud. *Vexen is a brony, apparently. *Despite being constantly beat down by other members of the Castle, weak or not, it is a possibility that Vexen may be the strongest force in the Castle due to his armor and Kingdom Hearts connection. Fortunately, this would cause the end of the world and Vexen is too smart to do that without at least fifty extremely good reasons. *Vexen, despite being male in almost every way imaginable, is apparently capable of pregnancy as proven with Simon and Lewis, as well as Kryna. Category:Anti-Clone Category:Nobody Category:Scientist Category:Vexi Category:Parentheses Goddess's Character Category:Potioncrafter